


Questions

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a question on her lips, held back only by her resisting tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femmeslash Drabble Tag](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/60355860/1/) on the HPFC forums.

There's a question on her lips, held back only by her resisting tongue. It won't let her say it (but that's a lie; she can't blame a thoughtless part when it's just her brain doing the work). Hermione doesn't often lie to herself. It's silly, she's always thought, to sabotage yourself in such a way. There have been so many people in her life who've tried to undermine her that she's never wanted to add herself to that list.

And yet, and yet.

Hermione is twenty years old when she makes a friend outside of Hogwarts, outside of her usual social circle of Gryffindors and their occasional other-House partners. She's always thought that maybe, she's just incapable of making friends, but after one lunch with a brilliant Unspeakable turns into five (when "Would you care to discuss this over lunch?" turns into "I'm glad we did this. Want to go again?"), when Su joins her an a trip to London ("Oh, my," she breathes, warm breath escaping into the cold winter day, and turns to Hermione and smiles.)

Words that Hermione won't say lie still on her tongue, so still they might as well be dead. For she will never say them.

It's only when Su says, "I feel more than friendship for you," that they finally live.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
